ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW New Year's House Party (2015)
Card Dream Partner Tag Team Match: EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz & Mystery Partner vs. John Powers & Mystery Partner EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship: Samus Aran-Juhasz & Sara Sheppard-Daniels © vs. Kill La Kill EMW International Championship: "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © w/Marcella Maratova vs. Damian Wayne Bad Addition vs. The Wolves; Winner Gets EMW World Tag Team Championship Match At Fight For Survival. EMW X-Division Championship: "Hollywood King" Thomas Kole © vs. Adam Cole EMW Starlets Championship: Angel Cortez © vs. "Simply Ravishing" Rachel Rogers Paris Hilton vs. Blaze Fielding Results *2 - This match marks Blaze Fielding's EMW Return and was granted to huge cheered and a "Welcome Back" Chant. *3 - After the match, THE CHASE BROTHERS (VINCENT CHASE & JOHNNY CHASE) arrived and attacked both teams. The Chase Brothers first laid out Frankie Kazarian with the Director's Cut (Dudley Death Drop) Then does the same to Davey Richards. *4 - Rachel Rogers had originally won the match after the Ravishing Spear, but then the referee restarted the match when she found out that Rachel's foot was on the bottom rope during the pinfall. Angel got the pinfall win minutes later after the Malibu Kick. *5 - After the match, Thomas Kole celebrates the win but then Austin Aries attacks Kole from behind and lays him out with the Brainbuster. *6 - After the match, both teams are in the ring then shook hands and hugged to a huge pop from the Anaheim crowd. *7 - Before the match, Powers' partner revealed as "Last Real Man" Silas Young and Juhasz's partner revealed as none other than Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor. After the match, John Powers rushes in with a Steel Chair then charges in but Austin kicks him in the gut and goes for the Death Warrant as Guillermo picks up the steel chair but then Guillermo WACKS AUSTIN IN THE BACK WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!!! Guillermo then picks Austin up, wraps his neck with the steel chair and then drops him with a Cutthroat Driver! Madison Winters then rushes to the ring, removes the chair and checks on Austin then screams at Guillermo what is wrong with him, then Guillermo shakes his head in disgust then turns to walk away as Madison turns to check on Austin but then Guillermo heads turns back around and hits Madison in the back with the steel then wraps her neck around with the steel chair AND DROPS HER WITH A CUTTHROAT DRIVER!!! Guillermo then picks up the EMW World Heavyweight Championship then takes a look at it and holds it up as he stands over the fallen bodies of Austin and Madison and the crowd gives Guillermo a thunderous ovation of boos from the crowd as the show concludes. Miscellaneous Facts *On the day before the event, a huge State Of EMW Address that happened Wednesday Afternoon where it was announced that the new EMW President was none other than EMW Hall Of Famer Michael Jordan. He then announced as his first act as EMW President was dividing EMW into three separate Leauges come the start of the upcoming season. The other two leagues of this huge bombshell announcement will be known as SCW (Starlets Championship Wrestling), formly known as the EMW Starlets brand and MWF (Multiverse Wrestling Federation). *Backstage, Faye Reagan interviews EMW President Michael Jordan about the recent changes that will come to EMW come 2016. Jordan said that these are exciting times in EMW and that the new Brand Extension will bring in some more great action than ever before in EMW. When Faye asked about the future of the roster, Jordan said that there will be a Draft that will happen during the month of January where the rosters for EMW and MWF will be decided. The SCW Roster will remain unchanged because it is the entire Starlets Roster. *A promo of Code Monkeys' EMW Return at Fight For Survival aired during the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Events Category:2015